


The Dollhouse Experiment

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Testing [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alpha Yuusei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Crow, Bottom Jack, Dolls, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Sector Security, Top Yuusei, and my doctor skills are subpar, implied rape, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, my science isn't great, slight altenate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: "Each of you needs to look after these dolls.” Mikage sounded tired. Her hands were on her hips, looking down between the seated men and Crow.“But, why?” Crow complained. He paced in front of the couch. He looked back and forth between Mikage and the dolls. Eventually, he walked up to the table, bending so the dolls were at eye level. A recent unusual phenomenon, a star had exploded and sent a heatwave over Neo Domino City and Satellite. It had created a power outage, and soon a change had overcome the people. It made the human body believe that their race was dying out. So it needed to factor in a replenishing agent, allowing both men and women to become pregnant.Crow grabbed Yusei’s doll and threw it over to him. He repeated the action to Jack.“Even if we turn out to be Omegas, we’ll keep each other safe.” Crow said sharply.--Or a short one-shot where Crow, Yusei, and Jack have to take care of dolls to determine their category in the Omegaverse. Crow has an easy time while Yusei and Jack try to keep their masculinity in check.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Testing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585564
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	The Dollhouse Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm super into the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe, whether that be the original Duel Monsters or the 5Ds universe. So, I brewed up a multi-chapter fic ( _Even Flowers Grow in Darkness_ ) after creating this character testing story. Feel free to check that one out after reading this guy! But, this little story was created after reading PuppyLover857's Omegaverse Guide: https://www.deviantart.com/puppylover857/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200 .
> 
> I've also been super into the Omegaverse idea. I like the plot of equality in pregnancy, or the necessity of it in a world where fertility might be lower. I didn't want to create a whole new universe, but I wanted to add the Omegaverse one into the 5Ds world. That is why there is a weird scientific reason for it, but it is not at all accurate. If you have a better way to explain a potential reason for the Omegaverse to be in the story, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this weird character test while putting in the Omegaverse. I know I'm also doing the Kingcrabship in a flipped way. I don't know if its because I like the idea of the more boisterous and taller guy being the unversed in love, or because I wanted to add to the unpopular tag, but I still hope you like it!

“Huh?!”

Jack’s eyebrow twitched as Crow abruptly shot up from the couch, looking at the three offending dolls sitting on the table. He and Yusei had been sitting beside the smaller man. A scowl set on Jack’s face as he regarded the dolls himself. Yusei had a neutral look.

“You heard me. Each of you needs to look after these dolls.” Mikage responded. Her hands were on her hips, looking down between the seated men and Crow. She appeared exhausted, overworked, and concerned all at once.

Upon the table, each rag doll had different features that were made specifically for each man. Yusei’s wore a blue dress and had blue button eyes. Long black string hair framed its face. A smile was stitched in along with red string on the cheeks to represent blush. Crow’s doll was similar, sporting orange hair tied up in pigtails and grey button eyes. The dress was green. And Jack’s doll was no different from the other two: blonde hair (that was medium length instead of long), purple button eyes, and a white dress with purple flowers stitched towards the bottom.

“But, why?” Crow complained. He paced in front of the couch, looking back and forth between Mikage and the dolls. Eventually, he walked up to the table, bending so the dolls were at eye level. He stared closely at them, not daring to touch one. His eyes were on his doll in particular. His frown deepened.

“Dr. Miura said this was the best way to determine the level of risk each of you gained from the star heatwave. We’ve already determined that it created some sort of DNA change in everyone in the city. You know, what the scientists categorized as Alpha, Beta, or Omega.” Mikage pulled up a schematic of data from a pad in her arms. An unusual phenomenon, a star had exploded and sent a heat wave over Neo Domino City and Satellite. It had created a power outage, and soon a change had overcome the people. Scientists had been put on the case, and after a few months they had determined these factors of three tiers.

It was easier to determine in children using the doll test. The data showed success rates of 75% accurate categorizations. But children weren’t as sexually active as adults. Rather, many adults just went rampant since the heatwave. The wave had made the human body believe that their race was dying out. So it needed to factor in a replenishing agent, allowing both men and women to become pregnant. These were mostly affecting the extreme classes: Alpha and Omega. If an Omega was walking around during a hormonal induced heat, they would be attacked by wild Alphas right in the streets. Alphas own hormonal instincts made them animalistic, their thought processes stopped with the only need of mating and impregnating Omegas.

As a precaution, security had to be raised and measures had to be put in place for everyone. To lower the rape cases, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau had put a suppressant in the drinking water. It quelled the heat of the Omegas and calmed the senses of the Alphas. It didn’t affect Betas, since they were what scientists deemed as unaffected by the heatwave. The only change to them were a higher success rate of fertility.

However, this unorthodox method couldn’t continue. The suppressants would soon become ineffective, and the problem would start again. So, the best of the minds came up with the scaling system of determining each tier. The doll test allowed doctors to categorize and medicate as needed.

Many of the 5Ds friends were worried about the three duelists in particular. They had been closest to the initial heatwave, gaining the most exposure. But they didn’t show signs until recently. Mikage had forced them to take blood samples, and it was obvious something was in their bloodstreams. It didn’t determine their class. So, now they were undergoing this test.

“What are the determining factors? To know which you are?” Yusei spoke up. He was calm in voice and posture. He was still sitting beside Jack, looking over the dolls. His eyes were sharp, and his lips were in a thin line.

“I can’t tell you that.” Mikage replied quietly. “If you know, you might subconsciously counteract them, doing things differently to appeal to a better tier.”

Everyone was quiet. It was common knowledge that Omegas faced the worse. Rape cases were at the highest even with the drinking water solution, and all of them involved an Omega.

“Even if we turn out ta be Omegas, we’ll keep each other safe.” Crow said sharply. He stood from his position over the dolls. He picked up his, a determined looked in his eyes. He glanced back at his friends. Jack felt a sickening swirl in his gut. He didn’t feel as confident as Crow sounded. But he looked it, and that was all that mattered.

Crow grabbed Yusei’s doll and threw it over to him. Yusei quickly caught it with one hand. He turned it towards him to look over its face. He quietly regarded its features. Crow repeated the action to Jack, throwing the blonde rag doll in his direction. Jack stood from the couch, catching it with both hands. He held it delicately in his palms. It smiled up at him, string hair splayed over its face. He let out a sigh. Pushing a yellow string from the button eye, he deemed it was actually well made.

None of them knew what the factors were when it came to the tiers. They only knew the horror stories of the rape cases in the recent months. They had an idea of what each category consisted, but no definitive answers. And that made them all nervous.

But Crow was right. They would protect each other, no matter what they became. Even if all three turned out to be Alphas, they would take the necessary precautions to prevent bloodshed. But, they knew it was going to be a long month ahead, and an even longer period once their tiers were determined.

* * *

Jack sat at the small table in the kitchen as Sector Security buzzed around him. It had only been a day since they received the dolls, but Mikage insisted that the experiment parameters needed to be met immediately. His rag doll, in particular, rested on his lap, staring up at him. One hand held the head with an open palm, preventing it from falling to the floor. His other hand brought his cup of coffee up to his lips, taking a small sip. While he drank, he peered over at the Security member installing the camera in the corner of the kitchen. The camera was high quality, probably able to capture in HD. He bet it even had a night vision mode. Jack put his coffee gently back on the table, releasing a nervously angry huff.

The doctor needed to keep an eye on the trio over the course of the next month. Since he couldn’t actually stay with them, and they refused to become in-patients at the hospital, cameras were the next best thing. They would be in every room except the bathrooms to still provide privacy. It made Jack’s skin crawl, knowing that he was going to be watched even as he slept. Any move he made would be scrutinized to the fullest extent. But he understood the reasons, even if he didn’t like them.

“Are you finished?” Jack spat at the Security member. From his ladder, the member nervously glanced at the former king.

“Just about, Mr. Atlas.”

Jack’s thumb absentmindedly caressed the rag doll’s cheek on his lap. It gave no response to him, as it should.

The tall duelist took another aggressive drink of his coffee. The tip of his tongue burned, but he only grimaced. He wouldn’t show weakness.

The Security member stepped down from the ladder. He regarded his work before attempting to sneak passed Jack’s backside. He bumped into the former king, pushing his body forward sharply. Instinctively, Jack quickly brought the doll up to his chest, hand holding its back while smooshing its face against the exposed skin near his neck. He also pulled his coffee from his lips to hang over the table, preventing from spilling or dripping on him. Once settled, he glared at the Security member over his shoulder. The man gave an apologetic look to him. He quickly left the room, being sure to not disrupt Jack again, going to whatever business he needed to attend to next.

Releasing another sigh, Jack put his coffee down on the table once more. He kept the doll close to his chest, his thumb playing with the yellow strands.

* * *

Jotting some notes down, Dr. Miura let out a small yawn. He tapped a button on his keyboard, changing the camera to the one inside the garage. A week had passed since the cameras had been installed at the 5D headquarters. He had acquired much insight on the men who lived there since the start of the test. Although the feed wasn’t live, the doctor was able to go through it quickly to find particular moments that were notable. Currently, he was watching Crow and Yusei work on a D-wheel, ramping the engine and looking over data on their computer. His eyes roamed over each person, looking for signs and behaviors relevant to the doll test.

Crow’s doll was sitting by the computer, resting against the monitor as it watched the two work. Dr. Miura made a note next to Crow’s name.

Yusei’s doll was attached to his hip, off to the side so as not to get caught in the way. Yusei wiped dirt from his forehead as he spoke to Crow about details of the motorbike. He wrote more notes down.

He looked his writing over, seeing each name and what he had witnessed. So far, all of them had signs of being Betas. This was good for it meant they potentially were unaffected by the star heatwave. However, there were moments that Yusei and Jack might categorize differently. Taking into account their popularity, Dr. Miura found that both were adored by groups of people. A strong Alpha tended to gather a crowd around them, pulling potential mates to their side.

Pressing another button on the screen, he switched over to a camera in the living room. It was empty, so he pressed again, going to Jack’s bedroom. The blonde was there, resting from a day of dueling. Or what the doctor assumed he had done, for he had been missing all day. When he had left, he had been dressed in his full Atlas attire including jewelry and coat. Now, he was dressed down to just his dress shirt and some comfy pants. His doll rested on the pillow beside his head. Jack was obviously sleeping.

Dr. Miura lifted his pen to write some notes before pausing. Pressing another key, the camera zoomed in on the doll. His eyes roamed over its string hair and purple dress. It had definitely been cleaned up recently. He jotted down a note beside Jack’s name. A small frown graced his lips.

* * *

“Crow, stop it!” Jack exclaimed. He pushed the smaller man away from himself. He was sitting on Wheel of Fortune, his rider helmet on but wearing his normal attire instead of his riding suit. A glare was pointed harshly at the shorter man.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Jack. It’s a doll fer cryin' out loud!” Crow went back up to Jack, reaching for the blonde doll cradled in his hands. Using his height to his advantage, Jack held Crow back at an arm’s length. His hand rested on Crow’s forehead while his other hand’s fingers closed around the doll, pressing it to his opposite shoulder.

“It’s. In. The. Way!” Crow huffed between words. He pushed against Jack’s hand, but he didn’t budge. He let out a groan, pushing away from Jack entirely. The taller man brought his hand back to his doll, drawing it from his shoulder. He fixed the hair laying in its face. A pout settled on his lips. Crow glared at the doll before narrowing his pupils at it.

“Did…did ya change its clothes?” Crow gasped. He turned fully back to Jack, looking over his doll. No longer wearing the white dress it started with, it now wore a small purple skirt with a lavender top. It looked like it was crafted neatly, made just for the doll.

“She can’t wear the same thing all the time. It’s dirty.” Jack mumbled. He didn’t dare look at the duelist. A small heat came to his cheeks, feeling embarrassed that Crow had noticed. In turn, Crow gawked at him.

“Are you two fighting already?”

Jack and Crow looked over at the stairs to see Yusei entering the garage. Blue eyes scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. His eyes settled on Crow first. The small duelist made a motion to Jack which Yusei followed. Upon looking at Jack, he noticed the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Pout turning into a full frown, Jack tore his eyes away from Yusei’s, favoring his doll’s face instead.

“Crow, you left this in the bathroom again.” Yusei walked down from the stairs, ignoring the situation for a moment. He handed off the orange haired doll to the smaller man who took it carelessly. Jack glared at Crow as he glanced over the doll. It was dirty, covered in grease from working on the D-wheels. As if to spite him more, Crow stuffed the doll into his vest pocket. He crossed his arms over his chest, regarding Jack again. His mouth was in a tight line. The taller looked away, staring intently at the D-wheel’s control panel. His fingers played with his doll’s hair.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Yusei asked. He put his hands on his hips. Jack glanced at him. He genuinely looked concerned at Jack, and he felt his stomach do a flip before squeezing in on itself. His eyes flicked to Yusei’s doll attached to his belt.

“Jack’s refusin' ta help me with the starter of the engine! Cause his doll could get hurt. Get hurt!” Crow complained. He pointed harshly at the doll in Jack’s hands before turning his back to him with a huff. His hands mused his hair in frustration.

“I’m not refusing. You’re just not listening!” Jack retorted. He glared at Crow’s back before looking Yusei in the eyes. Yusei’s pupils bore into his own. They searched his violet ones carefully. Then, they peered down at the doll in his hands. They followed as the doll moved to his chest, hiding its face. Jack swallowed nervously. He could hear his heart beat thumping in his ears. He watched as Yusei opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m going out!” Jack quickly interrupted. He got up from the D-wheel, ripping his helmet off his head and chucking it on the seat of the motorbike. He quickly headed out the door, slamming it behind himself and ignoring whatever Yusei called out.

Jack continued passed the coffee shop across the street. He walked, walked, and walked. His mind was reeling. Soon, he found himself at a park bench. He sat down heavily. His heart was slamming in his chest. He felt panicked. Looking down, he focused on the doll cradled in his arms.

Jack wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t blind. He knew he was being over protective of his rag doll. He brushed her dress gently, eyes unfocusing as he thought about how the other two cared for their dolls.

Crow was uncaring where his ended up. Several times, Jack had found it in the bathroom, on the kitchen table, and under the couch. Always dirty and obviously neglected, Jack took it upon himself to cleaned it up, make it presentable. Even though he didn’t want to, he would leave it on Crow’s bed to be found again.

Yusei was better. He carried his doll with him at all times. It was always attached to his hip unless Yusei was in a duel. When that happened, he would either leave it by his computer in a careful manner or give it to Jack for safe keeping (he didn’t trust Crow not to lose it). And Jack was always sure to take extreme care of Yusei’s doll.

But Yusei didn’t do much else with it. If anything, Jack realized that he kept it on his person because he knew it needed to be there for the doctor to evaluate him.

Only Jack felt extremely attached to his doll. He cared for her immensely. He had made her new clothes and changed them every day. He “fed” her in private, sometimes pretending a little bottle he had found at an antique shop was filled with milk. He made sure he was never around the other two when he did this, knowing full well they would make fun of him for it. But he knew he was never really alone. Jack would often glance up at the camera as he fed her, a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Jack pulled his doll away from his chest, looking at her in his palms. He moved a stray strand from her face and gently caressed her cheek.

He let his shoulders sag. He suddenly felt very tired. But the stitched smile on her face warmed his heart.

* * *

“She’s really pretty.” Luka was looking at Yusei’s doll attached to his hip. Yusei glanced at his side, staring down at the doll. He had cleaned her up an hour ago, taking off any grime or dust that had gathered on her. He smiled at Luka, touching the doll.

“I guess she is. Thank you.”

Lua trotted over from the table, abandoning his cards to look at Yusei’s doll as well.

“She reminds me of the doll you used to have, Luka.” Lua touched the arm of the rag doll, feeling the material. Yusei stiffened, eyes narrowing at the male twin. A small growl escaped his lips.

“Yusei?” Lua asked timidly. His hand had pulled away quickly after seeing Yusei’s reaction. Both the twins looked puzzled, worrying for Yusei. Forcing himself to exhale slowly, Yusei brought a small smile back to his lips.

“Sorry about that. Did you want to see her?” He asked. Before receiving an answer, he clicked the chain holding the doll to his belt open. He pulled her from his side, giving her a quick look. A possessive fog overcame his thoughts. He forced himself to repeat in his head: Lua and Luka won’t hurt her.

He passed the doll to them, and Luka took her carefully. Any intimidation from before disappeared as they looked over the doll, feeling her clothes and fawning adoringly. Their worry turned to curiosity. They had seen all of them having these dolls, unsure why they mattered. But they were children, and they naturally found the toys entertaining.

“Can we compare her to Lily?” Luka asked. The twins looked up excitedly at him, a shining amusement in their eyes. Yusei gave a questioning look to the two of them.

“Oh, that’s Jack’s! He said we could watch over her as long as we called her by her name.” Lua snickered. He put his hands behind his head, grinning up at Yusei. Luka held Yusei’s doll snugly to her chest.

“Sure.” Yusei replied a little confused. He watched as the twins went back to the table where Lua’s deck was scattered. He hadn’t noticed that Jack’s doll had been sitting nicely on the couch, surrounded by cushions to keep her sitting up. She was clean and wore her white dress. Luka put Yusei’s doll next to Jack’s. His heart fluttered at seeing the two dolls side by side.

Feeling eyes upon him, Yusei turned to the kitchen area. Jack was sitting there drinking coffee. He had been staring at Yusei, but quickly looked back at the twins playing with the dolls. Yusei glanced over the taller man. He was relaxed with his body turned in the children’s direction. Even though Jack’s eyes looked over the dolls, they were mostly on the twins. A small smile was on his lips, covered by the coffee cup as he sipped. A swirl of affection dipped in the violet eyes. That possessive fog came again, but his eyes were on Jack alone.

He walked over to the table, taking a seat across from the blonde duelist.

“Yusei.”

Looking at Jack, his fond smile faded slowly. Jack looked too serious now. He continued to stare at the twins as they argued over which doll was prettier (though Lua was only arguing to have Yusei’s win), his coffee cup now sitting on the table top. One hand came up, fiddling with one of the long strands of blonde hair. Yusei followed the movements.

He waited. He knew Jack needed time to figure out what he wanted to say. But it still concerned him. He wanted to wrap Jack in his arms and force away the frown on his lips. Maybe with a searing kiss. His blue eyes glazed at the thought of kissing those pale lips before him.

His eyes roamed over Jack’s form. He took in his strong chest and forearms, down to his muscular thighs clad in aqua jeans. He thought about pulling those long legs apart and settling himself between them. His mind’s eye conjured up Jack’s face, a crimson blush dominating his cheeks as he lay on a bed while at his mercy. He bit his lip, forcing himself back to reality. He stared at Jack. He wanted to make love to him. With his entire being.

Yusei looked to the twins. They were giggling together, playing with both the dolls and the duel cards. He mildly wondered what it would be like to have kids of his own. His mind created images of a child the twins’ age with long black hair and blonde highlights. She had violet eyes and alabaster skin like her mother. He could see her playing with the twins, smiling and giggling. And she would look over at Yusei next to Jack, waving enthusiastically at the two of them.

His hand clenched into a fist on the table. That possessiveness overcame him again. Looking at Jack, Yusei saw the mother of his children sipping coffee while delicately smirking at him. He could hear his soft moans as Yusei pressed himself inside his pale entrance. The body below him arching beautifully. He smelled Jack’s unique sweet scent as his voice lulled his children to sleep with a bedtime story. Shivering, he felt nails raking down his back as both he and Jack climaxed in the darkness of their bedroom. Blinking, he saw his beautiful daughter hug her gorgeous mother across the table, both turning and smiling at him in the softest most perfect way.

Yusei was forced back to the present as Jack let out a defeated sigh. He shook his head, blonde bangs swaying.

“We’ll duel later. You need to sharpen your skills.”

Jack took another sip of his coffee after speaking. Whatever he originally wanted to tell Yusei no longer had the confidence behind it. And Yusei’s heart yearned, whimpering, and wanting nothing more than to comfort the man before him.

The twins came up to them then, handing both dolls to Jack. Jack smiled, putting down his coffee and hiding his troubled emotions. He took both the dolls gently.

“They’re both really pretty. We can’t decide which is our favorite.” Luka said. She smiled as Jack patted the top of her head between her pig tails. He repeated the action to Lua, but turning it into a nuggie instead. They giggled.

Yusei didn’t listen to them as they talked. He looked at his doll in Jack’s hands and felt his chest grow warm. Both dolls were brought up to Jack’s chest, being held carefully there. Their heads rested on his skin near his sternum. Yusei’s eyes trailed up to Jack’s face, watching the soft smile cling to the corner of his lips as he spoke with the twins.

Jack was really beautiful.

“Are you guys gonna come with?” Lua asked excitedly, drawing Yusei’s attention.

“What? I have better things to do than that. Take Yusei.” Jack replied, smirking over at the duelist. Yusei glanced between the twins and Jack. He mutely nodded, unsure of what he was agreeing to. The twins came to his chair, grabbing a wrist and pulling him up from his seat.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Lua jumped in place, releasing Yusei and raising his arms up in excitement. Yusei chuckled. The twins were truly adorable when they got to act their age. They were too involved with life or death situations and it was ruining their childhood.

As Yusei walked with the twins towards the door, he felt his free wrist grabbed. Luka released him and ran after her brother. Looking down at Jack, he watched as the blonde retied his doll to his side. It hung gently as it had been for the passed few weeks, like it had never been removed. Lily rested on Jack’s lap, smiling up at Yusei.

“Thanks.” Yusei caught Jack’s eyes. From his temporary height advantage, Yusei thought Jack looked like he was glowing. A small blush crept to his cheeks, complimenting his already fair skin. Timid, the blonde quickly took his coffee in hand and looked at the brown liquid. Trying to keep his dignity, he add a flair of flicking his long hair strands aside. Yusei was mesmerized.

“Mm. Have fun.” Jack muttered. Yusei nodded and left.

* * *

Three dolls sat on the table in the kitchen. Two were clean. One was covered in dust bunnies having been just retrieved from under the couch.

Three duelists sat on the couch, looking nervous beyond all belief.

Dr. Miura studied the dolls, standing so the duelists could see what he was doing. He kept a close eye on each of their reactions.

A month had gone by, and the doctor had his suspicions of their tiers. He needed to watch their reactions when they were at the height of their attachment to the dolls, though.

Picking up the orange haired doll, Crow sat forward in his seat. He was the most nervous, his leg bouncing in agitation. Dr. Miura had no cautions in picking up this doll. His observations told him that Crow would be the least of his worries. And with how haphazardly he picked up the doll, this confirmed his suspicions.

Jotting down notes, Dr. Miura placed the dirty doll back on the table. He went to the next one.

Now, a pit of concern hit his stomach. He watched carefully as he gingerly took up the black haired doll. Yusei stiffened in his seat, a frown settling on his lips. A small growl was heard in the room. Yusei’s pupils narrowed at the doctor, intently watching the movements of the doll. Testing his luck, Dr. Miura carelessly dangled the doll by the arm. Another more intense growl came from Yusei. He shifted forward in his seat, but stopped as Jack’s hand carefully laid over his own. Yusei’s eyes flicked to their hands, to Jack’s face, and then back to the doll. His pupils had come back a bit. Giving a small sigh, Dr. Miura placed the doll back down nicely. Yusei’s whole body visibly relaxed. The doctor wrote down one word: confirmed.

Finally, Dr. Miura moved to a position where he could study Jack and his rag doll. He observed the blonde, noting his change from relaxing Yusei to obvious fidgeting. His foot tapped on the floor as he pointedly looked off to the side. But his eyes kept flicking to the blonde doll. Pretending not to notice, the doctor moved to the doll and touched the side of its face, moving strands of hair. Jack’s eyes instantly stayed on the doll, eyes narrowing but not to the degree Yusei had presented. His agitation could be felt throughout the whole room. And, unsurprisingly, it was affecting Yusei.

The doctor watched as Yusei’s hand came to rest on Jack’s thigh. The bouncing in his leg stopped, and his thigh slowly pressed against Yusei’s. Taking a mental note, the doctor categorized the action as seeking comfort. Once more settled, Jack huffed loudly.

Dr. Miura jotted another note. He stepped away from the doll, finished with his inspection. He stood before the three duelists, holding his notes in his hands. Mikage was by his side, holding a small white bag. She looked as nervous as the men.

“I’m gonna hop straight to the point. Each of you fits one category. There are no duplicates.” Two of the men stiffened. Only Yusei seemed to relax.

“I can impart the information in private—“

“Jus' tell us! We’re gonna let each other know anyway.” Crow interrupted. He stood from the couch, tense beyond belief. He paced by the side, not daring to step in front of the other two. The doctor wondered if he understood the hierarchy that was forming.

“Give us the evaluation, Doctor. Why we are what tier.” Yusei spoke up. He was definitely relaxed. No longer on edge, he was sitting fully back against the couch. His hand was still on Jack’s thigh, rubbing small circles.

“Alright. I’ll start with Mr. Hogan then.” Dr. Miura replied. Crow’s pace quickened. “Your doll has the wear and tear of any child using it before the star heatwave. It doesn’t particularly matter what happens to the doll. You have no grand attachment to it. This means you are a Beta.”

Crow stopped pacing and a smile gathered on his face. He put his hands on his hips, looking over at the other two with confidence. Yusei smiled back at him, giving a nod. Jack’s lips went into a thin line.

After a moment, Crow’s smile faded. Dr. Miura knew he was remembering his first set of words. Each one of them was from each tier. Meaning Crow was the only Beta and that the two still seated on the couch were among the extreme cases.

Dr. Miura’s eye went to Jack.

“Mr. Atlas, I’ll evaluate you now. This will also explain Mr. Fudo.” Both of the duelists nodded. Yusei’s hand squeezed Jack’s knee, a comforting smile on his face. It surprised the doctor at how calm the King of Duelists was.

“Your doll has been given the most care. New clothes everyday shows a trait of caregiving. ‘Feeding’ a sign of nurturing in preservation for another life.” Jack’s cheeks reddened. Both Crow and Yusei looked at him in surprise. “Naming your doll and providing pronouns is signs of attachment. However, you were never extremely covetous of your doll. You allowed selected others to care for it as you had. These are qualities of a nurturing and caring mother, Mr. Atlas. You are an Omega.”

Jack sucked in a breath harshly. His hands clenched on his knees as his eyes unfocused. Mikage stepped forward, a look of concern on her face. The doctor put his hand out, stopping her from advancing. His eyes were on Yusei, who rubbed Jack’s shoulder affectionately. But his pupils were pinpricks.

Dr. Miura motioned for Mikage to hand him the white bag. Once in his grasp, he reached in and pulled out two types of medication.

“As an Omega, you will produce pheromones during your heat cycle that will attract Alphas.” Yusei stared intently at the doctor as he spoke. “To prevent this, you will need to take these suppressants during each heat.” Jack made no movement, his eyes still unfocused.

“Mr. Fudo, this means you are an Alpha.” Yusei didn’t react. He merely stared at the doctor, hands on Jack possessively.

“You will also need to take these suppressants.” The doctor pulled pills forward, showing them to Yusei. “These will help dull the pheromones around you from Omegas. It will allow you to think clearly, but it will only last for so long. It’s highly recommended that you vacate the area of an Omega in heat.” The doctor put the medication back in the bag. He placed it on the table. After a thought, he quickly wrote down his extension on the bag.

Knowing that they needed time to decompress, he turned to Mikage and motioned for her to follow. He and his companion left the room, giving the duelists space.

“Will they be alright?” Mikage asked. She sounded sad. He mildly wondered if it was for the group, or Jack specifically, knowing her history with the former king.

“Of course, they just need time.” He looked at the closed door. Crow would definitely be fine. He was the one unaffected by the star heatwave, meaning he could live a relatively normal life. Yusei and Jack, on the other hand, were in a displaced position. The doctor had seen how Yusei had looked at Jack over the course of the month. Although Jack’s heat hadn’t come yet, his pheromones were subtle enough to attract Yusei. And since they were in close proximity, it was driving Yusei wild. The medication would help the two of them, and if they mated, most of their problems would go away. But Dr. Miura didn’t know their relationship. If they didn’t feel anything towards each other, the medication would definitely have to be applied. Or one of them would have to move to a different apartment.

The door opened quietly, drawing the doctor from his thoughts. Yusei stepped out and closed it softly behind himself. He looked at the doctor, much calmer than he was before. His eyes were dilated normally.

“Doctor. If I may, what were the signs of me as an Alpha?” Yusei stepped forward, his voice soft. Mikage looked up at the doctor expectantly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Possessiveness. You showed this by carrying around your doll at all times. You cared for it, but you didn’t particularly nurture it. And if anyone touched it, you’d warn them off. These are animalistic behaviors presented only in Alphas.” Dr. Miura responded. Yusei gave him a look, as if to go on. But he then shook his head.

“You seemed content finding out each of you were one of the three tiers. Was there a particular reason for that?” The doctor asked. His curiosity got the better of him, too.

“Part of me knew what we were going to be. And. It made sense is all.” Yusei left it at that. Dr. Miura nodded. He figured as much as well.

“I’d be cautious, Mr. Fudo. You don’t want to lose your head and make a decision you might regret. Mr. Atlas is an Omega, and his heat will bring out that animal-like behavior in you. I’d advise obtaining protection if you don’t use the medication.”

Mikage gaped at him. She had a blush as she looked between the doctor and Yusei. Yusei seemed unfazed. He merely nodded. He quickly thanked the doctor before opening the door and heading back inside to his friends.

“Come along Ms. Sagiri.”

He strode down the hallway, a flustered bluenette following after him. A small smirk was on his lips. He was sure they all would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick side note: Dr. Miura makes an appearance in _Even Flowers Grow in Darkness_ but his character type is not the same. The two stories are essentially two different dimensions and they do not affect each other at all. They just have similarities in characters, tiers, and partial developments.
> 
> Otherwise, thank you for reading!


End file.
